pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Patapon 6
Patapon 6 '''Patapon 6 '''is the 6th game in the Patapon series. New Features *5 Uberheroes instead of a full army. *Hatapon is now an Uberhero. *New Unlockables. *New Units. *Karmen tribes can now be commanded. Storyline Twenty years have passed but still evil never gives up and still seeks for revenge! Their new enemies are the so called Shoraitrons........ New Abilities Uberheroes can still perform special moves, but a new song allows you for a co-op Special Move. By charging and playing PON CHAKA DON CHAKA, an ultra-powerful move will occur. This move changes depending on what uberheroes you have with you. Locations/Missions Zuzuri Hills and Nawabari Plains *Ragewolf Seeks Revenge! (Once) *Creatures of Wrath (Free/Hunt) *Semi-Dragon Dodonga! (Boss Battle) *Gigantic Gigantus! (Boss Battle) Haikyoseki Ruins *Death Match: Ragewolf (Once) *Bonedeth and Cyclops (Free/Hunt) *Undefeatable Majidonga (Boss Battle) Burning Cave *Rising Heat (Free) Misutokiri Wasteland *Proud Sonarchy and the Terrible Fog (Once) *The Prince and the Thunder Lion (Free) *Centura, The Unseen (Boss Battle) *Poisonous Darantula (Boss Battle) Mt. Gakeyama *Sonarchy's Great Battle (Once) *Bonedeth Reinforcements and the Rocky Golem (Free) *Stone Colossus Gaeen (Boss Battle) *Dogaeen, The Natural Steel (Boss Battle) Yukigen Snowfields and Kabe Ice Forest *A Princess Comes Back (Once) *Mermaid and the Ice Creatures (Free) *Ice-Breathing Dinosaur Kacchindonga (Boss Battle) *Leader of the Snow Fields, Manboth (Boss Battle) Toketsu Lake *Naughtyfins' Tears (Once) *Bonedeth and the Hibernating Dragon (Free) *Ice-Coated King Manboroth (Boss Battle) Yoruhaka Ravine *Ragewolf's Evil Machine (Once) *Ancient Superweapon Org (Free) *Underworld Machine Kanogias (Boss Battle) *Colossus Dark Hero, Terantus (Rare/Boss Battle) Ryusei Crater *Slogturtle Prepares (Once) *Demons of the Underworld (Free) *Terrible Claws of Ciokina (Boss Battle) *Empowered Deity Garuru (Boss Battle) Netsuyama Volcano *Four Versions of Stars (Once) *Return of the Immortal (Once) *Black Hoshipon's Vengeance (Free) *Lord of Volcanoes, Cioking (Boss Battle) *Ultimate Phoenix Fenicchi (Boss Battle) *Two Faced Demon Gorl (Boss Battle) Shinigami Desert *Buzzcrave Launches (Once) *Hungry for Souls (Free) *Lord of the Desert, Zaknel (Boss Battle) Suritaida Oasis *Ponteo's Duel (Once) *Bonedeth and the Estivating Dragon (Free) *Terrible Fangs of Dokaknel (Boss Battle) Arashi Forest *A Greedy Raven Returns (Once) *Winning For The "Rare" Item (Free) *Bottomless-Stomached Shooshookle (Boss Battle) Samederu Swamp *Duel of Hatred: Ravenous (Once) *Greedy Creatures of the Swamp (Free) *Gluttonous Shookle (Boss Battle) *Mochichichi's Revenge (Boss Battle) Koryoku Castle *Ravenous' calling Rare Item (Once) *Underworld Superweapon Dahl (Free) *The DarkMachine Stronghold, Ganodias (Boss Battle) Roiyaru Palace *"Miss" Covet-Hiss Strikes Back (Once) *Envious Hisses (Free) *Great Mask-Demon Dettankarmen (Boss Battle) *Underworld Mask Fiend Zuttankarmen (Boss Battle) *The Great King, Gigante (Boss Battle) Hakumari Cemetery *Dark Heroes' Final Battle (Once) *Vulkan's Death Match Final Duel (Free) *The Great Dark Dragon (Free) *Seven Archfiends, The Truth (Once/Boss Battle) *The Legendary Vessel, Arch Pandora (Free) * The Other Side: Seven Archdemons and The Other Vessel, the Immortal (Free) Tronai Kingdom *Shoraitron's Defense (Once) *Shoraitron Death Match (Free) *Space Soul, Trontron (Once/Final) *Repairation of Robot Lord (Free) Category:Patapon Fan Fiction Games Category:Storyline Games Category:Shoraitron Tribe Category:Patapon 6